Baby Talk
by chelseagrey
Summary: DM CB IG Future and a bit of Humor. Complete.
1. MerDer

After a long day at work at Grace. Meredith, Derek, Crisitna, Izzie, and George were glad to be at Meredith's house. As Izzie, opened the fridge she screamed. "George! What happened to my blueberries? and chocolate chips!" As she walked out into the living room she saw the two bowls half-empty and rolled her eyes, "I was going to make a berry-choco pancake cake tomorrow!" Everyone exchanged odd looks to the word pancake cake but Izzie's only reply was "It's good." George looked like he had guilt written all over his face, "I'll go and get some," he replied to his girlfriend. "Ok... but DON'T FORGET TAMPONS!" Izzie walked over and kissed George and then Derek said, "Meredith, I'll go too." A smile came to the corners of Meredith's mouth. "Alright." She walked over to Derek and said a bit too loudly, "Get more condoms too. that dont't glow in the dark." In the background Cristina, George, and Izzie started to laugh. "I'll... haha make...hahahahahaha sure." said George inbetween bouts of laughter. "Pick up food too!" called Cristina as they left for the door.

:x:

After the guys left Meredith went into the kitchen and got three spoons and three pints of chocolate chip ice cream. After a bit of laughing and talking, Cristina brought up a random topic, kids. Even though it was tough to picture her as a motherly person she was going to have a baby. But she didn't want to talk about her. Meredith was her target. "So Mer what will happen if you and McDreamy concieve that wonder child?" Izzy laughed at the comment as Meredtih was surprisingly a bit interested, "Wonder child? Where does that come from?" It was apparently Izzie's turn to talk. "Can you imagine the kids they will have? Unbelieveably good-looking wonder surgeons!" At this point Cristina and Izzie were having too much fun with this conversation. "Where does the word wonder come from?" was all Meredith could say now. Izzie and Cristina had completely ignored Meredith's question and continued with their conversation. Then out of nowhere Izzie says, "Judging by the screams that kept me up all night, I can expect this child soon." Cristina's eyes widened, "Screams huh?" Meredith took no delay in remembering. She was- hell is...just so in love and it felt so good. She couldn't help it. "..." Meredith opened her mouth yet no words came out. "So it must be true!" exclaimed Cristina. Luckily the door opened and George and Derek walked in with groceries and food.

:x:

Later up in the bathroom, Derek prepares the bathtub just for him and Meredith. They were still sore from the previous night and he decided a romantic soak in the bathtub won't kill them. They could talk and just be together without making love. Meredith walked in, stripped and slid into the bathtub on top of Derek. "ahhhh. that feels SO good. But not as good as last night, Derek." They turned to sit upright facing each other. "So what did you talk about while me and George were out?" Derek asked while massaging Meredith's tired shoulders. A small laugh came from Meredith. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked Derek. "Anywhere" was his soft reply. "Well Cristina asked me, 'What if you and McDreamy do concieve that wonder child?' and Izzie said, 'Can you imagine the kids those two will have, unbelieveably good-looking, wonder surgeons.' and then... they were talking about last night and what they heard." Derek chuckled at it, "Wonder child eh?" He made me smile. Suddenly Meredith found a more serious expression on Derek's face. "Mer, would you tell me if you got pregant? I don't want to be surprised like Burke..." Meredith thought hard about it for a moment, "Of course. You would be the first to know as it should be." "Mer, if that does happen, you know what we have to do right?" A silence came over the room. "Either get married and/or move in together. I care about you too much to let you hanging like that. But I'm worried that you will be losing the precious time at the begining of your career. But to be honest... I've always wanted a child..." he trailed off and a truly sincere look came over his face. "We'll discuss it when time comes." A smile came over his face and he replied, "Let's go to sleep... I'm tired." Meredith and Derek toweled off and retreated to bed.

:x:

Meredith had recently awoken from a dream. It was an odd dream for her to have but nevertheless is was something that she had to tell Derek. She lay awake thinking about it.

It was night and she found herself watching her and Derek sleeping. She seemed older and had a ring on her finger as did Derek. Suddenly, a little girl would enter the room. She was about 3 maybe 4 years old and had a light, soft brown hair color with natural curls at the end, she had Derek's eyes yet Meredith's face. She wasn't extremely tall but a bit short, her eyes were slightly narrow but not almond. This girl was also carrying a small stuffed animal and then spoke, "Mommy... Daddy." Then there was this large cry coming and Meredith awoken to hear this little girl and George and Izzie trying to calm down a baby. She shook up Derek and they turned to the girl, "Yes, sweetheart." was Derek's reply. "I'm scared of the dark and the baby is waking me up." Meredith somehow answered, "Climb in the middle..." The little girl climbed into the bed and settled into the center in the space between Derek and Meredith. Derek and Meredith were facing the girl and slid their arms around her resulting in the huggingof all three. As the girl fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, Derek softly whispered, "This is our daughter all right." A soft laugh came from Meredith. As both fell asleep also.

The thoughts that ran through Meredith's head calmed her, calmed her enough to fall back asleep.

:x:

"Mer, are you awake?" Derek's soft voice had awakened her. Meredith turned and found no girl snuggled in between them. They lay face to face. "yes" was all Meredith could say... she was preparing her would about her dream to Derek. She told him everything in detail. He chuckled, "Looks like Izzie and Cristina got to you. Good thing you didn't dream of our daughter being a surgeon. I would just recommend don't tell them anything." "Derek, there is NO way that I would tell them about this. I only told you about this since... you were the father... and we were married in the dream." He let out another soft laugh. "Derek..." "huh" his eyes were sincere... "I like.. Jaqueline." "So do I... now lets go try some berry-choco pancake cake... or whatever that is."

:x:

Meredith and Derek walked down the stairs and had whatever Izzie made... thinking about what it would be like if there was a child in their life.

----------

Next chapter... Cristina and Burke. Please review.

-ChelseaGrey


	2. CristinaBurke

Cristina sat in her car. _What am I supposed to do? This is too hard for me. Someone help me. I wonder where that physic guy is._ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a tapping on her window. _Please, please be Meredith._ She turned her head only to find Burke. _I said PLEASE! Do you know how often I say that like NEVER?_

"Hey Cristina can we talk?" _Oh god, please be breaking up with me._

"Sure Burke."

"Call me Preston."

"Then you call me Yang."

"Haha, can we still talk?"

"Yeah, Burke."

"Ok then." Burke then gestured and Cristina unlocked the door and Burke slid in.

"So, Cristina, you wanted to tell me something today. What was it? And are you okay? You seem a little off."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Burke?"

"Yes, and you didn't answer my question."

"Are you sure you want an answer because when I tell you, I can't… untell you."

"Cristina, is something wrong?"

"Define wrong."

"Can you just tell me what is going on?"

"Burke… I don't know how to say this."

"Please just tell me."

"I don't know how. And I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?" Burke's face fell.

"The outcome."

"Please Cristina just tell me." Cristina fidgeted and bit her tongue. A glisten coated her eyes.

"Burke, I'm…"

"Cristina you what?"

"pregnant."

Burke felt his whole body go numb. Now everything made since, the flu, the moodswings, and the constant avoidance of any thing other than work.

"Why, who, what… how far are you along?"

"7 weeks. I'm planning abortion."

"Why? Abortion?"

"Burke, I can't have a baby! I'm a medical intern. I work more than I sleep. I don't even have a chance to take care of myself everyday."

With that Cristina turned around and left.


	3. Little Girl

Meredith was tired. Soon she would be home, eating a CranOrange Cake that Izzy made and a little after that she would be comfortably asleep in Derek's arms. The roads were slick from the storm in the afternoon. It was about 11 and Meredith was just out of it. She was hit on by at least 7 post-op patients today and Bailey took the word hoops to a whole new level when she had Meredith doing all of Cristina's work and even some of Izzy's along with hers. Cristina had called in sick and Izzy was scrubbed in somewhere.

Meredith was just exiting the freeway when a Hummer rammed into passenger side of her jeep. She only remembers seeing a ferry boat pass through the harbor before everything went black.

:x:

Derek was monitoring a 5 year old girl that hit her head on the monkey bars at school when Bailey came running in.

"Sheperd! 8 car-pile up! 5 majors 9 minors. Two of the majors were hit in the head and both have swelling get down here."

Derek shot out of his car and ran down into the pit. He ran into Dr. Richards, the other neurosurgeon. They exchanged a quick glance and continued on their way down.

There was already another major in one of the traumas and Derek took the next one that came in. The paramedic quickly read out her injuries,

"Female in her mid 30's, suffered from left hit on steering wheel. Swelling on the side but seems slightly minor. Major hemragging on the abdomen. Lacerated liver and appendix bursted. Found unconscious and started to wake up. Collasped lung and a broken rib."

Derek then looked down at the patient and froze. All the time froze. There was nothing there anymore. He looked down and saw Meredith lying on the gurney, helpless and dying. He tried so hard to compose himself but only managed a few words.

"Get the chief down here now. Don't take no for an answer."

Derek brought Meredith into the CT and said, "Make this fast."

Tears fell into his eyes as he cut into her skull.

:x:

Webber was just walking out of the OR after finishing a bowel repair. He saw a paramedic running toward him.

"Dr. Webber, Dr. Sheperd needs you in Trauma 2. Stat."

Webber nodded and ran off to Trauma 2. He was not prepared for what he saw before him. Derek had tears in his eyes and Meredith was lying down on the gurney with blood everywhere.

"Dr. Webber. Mer has hemmoragging on the abdomen, lacerated liver, a broken and an appendix burst."

"Ok. Um… get a scalpel and 6 units of A neg."

"A neg? Shouldn't it be O Neg?"

"No, A neg is her blood type. Don't forget she's like a daughter to me. I know her."

:x:

Izzy was just getting of the locker room. Today had been long. She had worked on a quadtriple bypass and did at least 20 post-ops. Izzy walked down the stairs and into the busy pit.

"STEVENS GET IN HERE!" yelled Bailey from Trauma 2.

Izzy ran into the room and nearly passed out at the sight she saw.

"Mere…dith?" She glanced up and saw that everyone was in tears.

"Well Stevens are you going to help or not?" asked Bailey.

Izzy then broke into sobs, "Yes."

:x:

After an hour in trauma, Meredith was stable enough to be moved into the OR. Every doctor on the surgical team that helped her walked her there. Their expressions ghostly.

"Who is going to contact her mother?"

"I will." Offered Derek remembering her painful secret.

There he was all night, drinking coffee after coffee. When all had left him, he decided to talk to her.

"Mer, please wake up. I love you. Remember that dream you had about the little girl? I want that dream to come true. But you have to wake up first please."

Meredith stirred. She didn't wake up but moved which was a good sign. Derek finally gave up waiting and left for the bathroom.

While he was gone, Meredith opened her eyes. _Where am I? What happened?_

And before she knew it, everything went black again.

As Derek walked back from the restroom, he saw Addison. _What is she doing here now?_


	4. Early Pains

Earlier before Meredith's accident:

Cristina:

Cristina felt the cool tiles of her shower compared to the warm water and steam rising. She had called in sick, in fear of running into Burke. She had been smart enough to leave her car with Burke in it and take the bus to her apartment. _At least I still have my keys. Think of what people from her graduating class would think, the woman who graduated top in her class at Stanford leaving her car in a parking lot with the father of her child while she walked off with the keys._ Cristina toweled off the sat on her couch with warm soymilk in her hand.

Cristina had always been the family successor/failure. Though she was absolutely brilliant and was the smartest in her family, she was neither married or with children. _Mom would go ballistic is she found out that I, Cristina Yang, was having the child of a man that she was not married too. "Cristina you were always the toughest in the family. You can get through this." Her mother would say those words if she wasn't in Beverly Hills sitting poolside or managing the 3 5-star restaurants that the family owned._ Cristina didn't know what to do.

:x:

Burke was sitting at the hospital extremely tired. He was pulled into working a double and had about six traumas. _Where's Cristina? Oh there's Grey. I'll ask her._

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes Dr. Burke?"

"Where's Cristina?"

"Cristina called in sick. I'm sorry Dr. but I thought that you called interns by their last names."

"Yeah. Well, um. Dr. Yang told me to call her that."

"Doesn't sound like her. But I will check on her if you want."

"No thank you Dr. Grey. Bye."

"Bye."

With that Meredith turned and left and Burke went to the phone to call Cristina.

:x:

Cristina had just finished her drink when she noticed that there was blood on her couch. _Wait a minute… blood!_ Suddenly, an intense pain came over her. "AHHHH!" Cristina was only able to dial 911 before everything went black.

* * *

Dun dun dun…. CLIFFHANGER!

I'll update by tomorrow. Yes this chapter is pretty short.

--ChelseaGrey


	5. Not the only one

A police officer broke down the doors of Cristina's apartment. An hour later.

"Hey Sar! There's a woman in here! Get the medics! Take her to Grace! It's closest."

:x:

Cristina woke up with the worst cramps she has every felt. "OWWW!"

"Cristina! Some people are trying to recover too!" yelled Meredith.

"Meredith! What are you doing here?"

"Some idiot ran their hummer into my car."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough."

"So Meredith what am I in for?"

"Well Cristina, for starters, you didn't tell anyone you were pregnant! Not even me. That felt good. But you were dehaydrated. So they gave you saline and IV. You lost about a bag of blood because you have a tear in the uterus because little Meredith moved. So that is why you passed out and are lying in the same room as me."

"Mer, for starters I called you and told you I had to talk to you. That was why. Second, little MEREDITH?"

"Yes. The baby is a girl."

"So did I have surgery?"

"Yep. To repair the tear. But you have to have a C-Section at birth."

"Who did the surgery?"

"Sheperd, Baliey, and Webber. I was awake so I told them not to tell anyone. But Cristina who is the father?"

"Can you walk Meredith?"

"No, not yet. I'm in too much pain. I just found out that I was lucky enough to be once again graced by Addison's presence though. Oh and the baby is ok too."

"Oh. Well I'll tell you who the father is when you can walk."

"Fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

:x:

**Where we left off with Derek running into Addison:**

"Addison, what the hell are you doing here this time?"

"Well, Derek; I want a job in Seattle."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"You are doing damn well in NY!"

"So were you!"

"Well Addison, I left because I don't want to be with you."

"Fine then. Oh look there's Webber. Bye Derek."

"Bye Addison."

**In Meredith's Room: after run in with Addison but before Cristina**

Meredith opened her eyes to find Derek gripping her hand tightly.

"Mer! You're awake!"

"Derek what happened? I remember seeing a ferry boat in the harbor and then everything went black."

"You were hit by a hummer. Your liver was lacerated and you had hemoragging on your abdomen. Your brain had minor swelling and your rib was barely broken and your lung reinflated. You should be out in a week."

"Sounds good. And Derek. I had a dream about the little girl. Her name was Belle."

"That's a lovely name too Mer. I'm so glad you're awake."

beep beep beep

"Go back to sleep Mer. I got a 911."

Derek kissed the top of Meredith's forehead and ran off to his trauma.

* * *

Details of Cristina coming in are going to be in Chapter 6. Preview below: 

Please Read and Review.

P.S. My other story: Live and Learn if you have read it. will have the next chapter up soon! Chapter Two Preview:

"_So do you think that I should believe Derek mom?"_

_Meredith looked at her mother._

"_Mom can you hear me? MOM!"_

_Meredith hurriedly checked her mother's pulse._

"_CRAP! BP IS 80/100! SOMEONE CALL 911!"_

I'm not going to kill off anyone so don't worry about that!

**Chapter 6 Preview for Baby Talk:**

_Cristina groaned. The pain was way too intense. So much for being tough she thought to herself. _

_Burke then walked into the room._

_"Hey Cristina how are you?"_

_"Perfect. Unless you count passing out, having dehydration, and having ivasiveabdomenal sugergy!"_

_"So did you hear about the baby's gender?"_

_"Yeah Meredith told me."_

_"What about names?"_

_"Burke not here not now okay?"_

_"Okay, get some rest but before I go; live with me."_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"Okay. Bye Cristina."_

_Burke turned around and left._

_"So Burke is the father?" asked Meredith as Cristina looked at her in horror._

--ChelseaGrey


	6. 3 times, 7 weeks

**Derek running off to his trauma:**

"Sheperd! Female in mid-30s found passed out in her apartment. Looks like excessive vaginal bleeding."

"Why'd you call me down?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh. Get me a abdominal and spinal CT stat."

"Yes Dr."

Before the patient was wheeled off, Derek looked at the patient and gasped.

"Before you go, cover her face!"

"What did you say?"

"I SAID COVER HER FACE."

Derek then went sprinting into the hall in a desperate search for Webber and Bailey. He found them in Meredith's room.

"BAILEY! WEBBER!"

"What is it Dr. Sheperd?" Derek looked from left to right to make sure that no one way around and then spoke, "Cristina. She passed out in her apartment with vaginal bleeding. But, she's well, pregnant."

Meredith, Bailey, and Webber: "WHAT!"

Meredith: "Don't tell anyone. Knowing Cristina, she wouldn't want anyone to know."

Bailey and Webber nodded. "Well let's get started. Get better Grey."

"Yes Dr. Bailey."

**After Derek, Bailey, and Webber left in Meredith's room:**

Meredith felt groggy. Someone was shaking her up.

"Who, What?"

"Get up Grey."

"Addison?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lay off Derek."

"I'm in recovery if you haven't noticed!"

"Well it wasn't my fault that you were idiotic enough to run into a hummer!"

"IT RAN INTO ME!"

"Whatever you say."

"Ask the witnesses!"

"You bet I will. But I'm not here to tell you how stupid you are for letting yourself get hurt BUT I want a job here and I want Derek back so LAY OFF."

"Good luck with the job Addison. And no I wont lay off. What do you take me for? I won last time. Didn't I?"

"Well, Grey; have you ever heard of dumb luck?"

"That must be you then Addison. It's not my fault you cheated on Derek, it's not my fault that you won't sign the damn papers and move on. So why don't you do that. Sign the papers and move on. Maybe work in Africa. They need you. We don't."

With that Addison stormed off into the hallway.

**Fast forward to after Meredith's conversation with Cristina and when Meredith is asleep:**

Cristina groaned. The pain was way too intense. So much for being tough she thought to herself.

Burke then walked into the room.

"Hey Cristina how are you?"

"Perfect. Unless you count passing out, having dehydration, and having evasive abdominal surgery!"

"So did you hear about the baby's gender?"

"Yeah Meredith told me."

"What about names?"

"Burke not here not now Okays?"

"Okay, get some rest but before I go; live with me."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Bye Cristina."

Burke turned around and left.

"So Burke is the father?" asked Meredith as Cristina looked at her in horror.

For once, Cristina was left completely speechless.

"Well, Cristina. I'm not the only intern 'screwing' an attending."

"…"

"So what about the names?"

"Elizabeth? I like Meredith."

Cristina was still speechless.

**At Meredith's house:**

Izzy had just gotten into the house. George ran up and hugged her.

"You know George, you're like a kid that way."

"Haha Izzy. So what are we eating tonight? Where's Meredith and Derek?"

"George, I've been working for 50 hours. Meredith is in the hospital. Some idiot ran into her car. Derek is still waiting for her to wake up."

"OMG! Is she okay? I don't believe it!"

"George, babe you are such a woman."

"HEY!"

"More like a little girl."

"IZZY!"

"Anyway, I brought home pasta. And wine."

After George and Izzy ate, both cuddled in Izzy's bed.

"I'm so tired. George, could you get me water?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because right now, I'm going to show you what a little girl can't do."

"GEORGE! I'M TIRED."

"Fine. Raincheck."

"Yep."

Izzy then fell comfortably asleep in George's arms.

**Back at the hospital:**

"MER YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Come on Cristina, people would wanna know!"

"NO! NOT EVEN MCDREAMY!"

"Please."

"NO!"

"Fine. So how far are you along exactly?"

"12 weeks."

"Wow, you're done with your first trimester. I've noticed wait gain."

"HEY!"

"I hate the mood-swings though."

Cristina then broke into a fit of tears.

"Cristina, what's wrong?"

"I decided not to abort."

"What?"

_"Yang, Cristina!_

_Yang, Cristina!_

_LAST CALL!_

_FINE THEN! NEXT IS_

_Richards, Amy."_

_Cristina couldn't do it. She knew that she would be too late but she couldn't do it. After telling Burke she knew that she couldn't. Cristina then grabbed her coat and ran out._

"They called me 3 times. I couldn't do it."

"Wow, intense."

"Yeah, wait."

"What? Cristina?"

"She's moving."

**Now to Addison:**

Addison knocked on the doors of Webber's office.

"Hi, Dr. Webber."

"Well, Dr. Sheperd; what brings you to Grace?"

"I would like a position here."

"Oh well (smiles) the answer would most defiantly be…"

"Ok, where will I be working?"

"Addison. No."

"What?"

"Go back to New York. Hell, go to Africa. They need you. We don't."

Addison again stormed off. She ran into Derek.

"Well Derek you got your wish! I'm LEAVING for good."

"GREAT! I mean… so sad. Have a good life!"

Derek then walked off into Meredith's room. When he walked in her found her bed empty

_

* * *

_

Ok. Next chapter preview:

_"Olivia, where's Dr. Grey?"_

_"Oh, she was moved up to ICU."_

_"WHY?"  
_

_"Because she just crashed."_

_Next chapter will be up in… a few days. Please Read and Review!_

--ChelseaGrey


	7. move, question, objection

Meredith needed that physical therapy session. She had to walk again. Hell, she had to run again. Luckily, she had almost full upper-body access and Meredith's abdomen had healed for the most part. It was just the pain of her ribs was affecting her back which was affecting her legs. Meredith felt so tired as she slowly trudged back to her room where she found Derek laying on her bed asleep.

"Dr. Sheperd?"

"MEREDTIH!"

"What are you doing?"

"Why were you gone?"

"ANSWER ME MEREDITH!"

"Derek…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Why are you so angry and if I'm not mistake you didn't answer my question either! So answer me too."

"Only if you answer me first."

"Fine. I went to physical therapy. And the only good news is that I'll be discharged in two days and I healed for the most part. I can't go back to surgery for another two weeks though. Same with Cristina."

Cristina: "What?"

Meredith: "You heard me "

Cristina: "This is just perfect. I can't even do a suture for TWO WHOLE WEEKS."

Derek: "Oh, sorry Mer."

Meredith: "It's alright. Now can I sleep? I'm tired."

Cristina and Derek: "Sure."

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER: 

Meredith and Cristina slowly walked out of the hospital. Burke and Derek were exchanging glances and carrying all their stuff.

Burke: "Well Cristina, I will help you get some stuff so you can stay with me a few weeks."

Cristina to Meredith: "I still don't believe that I am staying with him."

Meredith: "Hey that means you don't have to cook."

Cristina: "What are you talking about? Burke can't cook. He tried to make me spaghetti but it was burnt! I gave him money to buy take out."

Meredith: "Haha. Well Derek can make one hell of a New York style rib eye."

Cristina: "McDreamy can cook too? What can't he do?"

Meredith: "Light a candle without burning half of the wax off."

Cristina: "What is it with men?"

Meredith: "I don't know and I really don't want to find out."

Cristina: "I agree with that."

Derek: "Ready Mer, we have dinner reservations."

Meredith: "Yeah. Bye Dr. Burke, Cristina."

Burke and Cristina: "Bye."

Derek helped Meredith get up the stairs.

"So I heard the insurance company is giving you 100 grand for the accident."

"Yep. And the hospital already charged me 30,000 for being in the hospital 6 days."

"Ouch. How much does you medical coverage cover?"

"50,000 bucks."

"WHAT? That's better than mine!"

"My mother is the key Derek."

"No fair."

"Tell that to my childhood."

"Sorry Mer."

"It's alright. So what is the deal with dinner?"

"I'm taking you out. Dress formally."

"Alright. Thanks Derek."

"Welcome."

"I'll be down in an hour."

"Ok."

Meredith shut the door to her room and Derek drove back to his trailer. Upon entrance to Derek's home he grabbed the small box on his counter and hurriedly got ready for his date with Meredith.

* * *

Burke pulled up in the driveway of his home. It was a large one-story home with a porch and a tree. 

"Isn't this the perfect way for Crystal to grow up?"

"I don't believe you are naming out daughter Crystal Burke."

"What is so hard about that? She should have her father's last name!"

"Burke, no. Yang will be her last name."

"I don't think so." Burke opened the door to his home.

"Welcome to the Burke house."

"I like it… okay I love it but I don't like it being called the Burke house."

"Burke residence."

"A little bit better." Cristina walked over and sat on the couch while Burke walked off to the kitchen.

"BURKE GET IN HERE!"

"What? What's wrong Cristina?" Burke's voice was filled with worry. Cristina grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Crystal is moving Burke."

"Wow. I'm felt this so many times with patients. With their child moving but when it's with your own. It's different, amazing."

"It is isn't it. So where do I sleep?"

"With me."

"Burke, I'm not in the mood."

"No just sleeping."

"Fine then just one condition. No hugging."

"Why not? I've always dreamed of falling asleep hugging the woman that is carrying my child with my hands on her stomach."

"Burke, you should know me. No hugging is one of my rules."  
"Please."

"Ok, but only this once and I want a cookie."

"Done." Burke went into the kitchen and gave Cristina her cookie.

"Burke, I want a tour."

"Okay." Burke stood up and helped Cristina walk around the house.

"So this is a three bedroom, Spanish style home with 2 bathrooms. It is approximately 2000 square feet even…"

"Burke, you're not selling me the house."

"Oh, well if you will live with me then we can make the room across the hall from mine, Crystal's and then we don't have to do any moving. I can always move some of the stuff to my study."

"Okay I guess. Can we sleep now?"

"Sure."

Cristina and Burke crawled into Burke's bed and fell asleep with Cristina and Burke's hands on her stomach.

* * *

"So where are we going Derek?" 

"That resturant that is part ferry boat."

"Is that a pun?"

"Not really but you look amazing."

"Thanks I guess."

Meredith gasped when she entered the ferry boat. It was marble and granite and was one of the most beautiful places she has ever been to.

"Let's go sit. I got a view."

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too Mer."

The two sat down and began with their meal. As soon as they finished, Meredith ordered a large chocolate cake.

"I love chocolate cake."

"You too?"

"Yep."

"Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"Now open them."

When Meredith opened her eyes she saw Derek kneeling.

"I know that we have had an forbidden affair. We have only known each other for so little of a time but I know I love you and I want to start a family with you so will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Meredith awoke the next morning with something poking into her cheek. She removed her hand and found a 2 carat diamond ring on it. She remembered what happened last night. Now she had to plan a wedding.

* * *

5 months later: 

The wedding is in 6 months.

Cristina had moved in with Burke and are now engaged and Meredith and Derek are living together also. George and Izzy still live with them due to the many extra bedrooms in the home. Izzy was indeed pregnant with George's child and Alex was asked to leave the program a week ago.

"So Cristina, everything seems normal. The tear in your uterus is completely healed but you will still have to have C-section at birth." Said Dr. Marsan (Cristina's maternity doctor).

"That's great Dr." added Burke who had been beaming for the past 5 months.

The two headed out hand in hand.

* * *

Day before the wedding:

Crystal is a beautiful 3 month old baby and Izzy is due in 3 months.

Meredith gently bit her lip. Cristina was supposed to arrive 10 minutes ago with Izzy. George had to go visit his dying grandmother in Ireland.

Cristina: "So how are you holding up Mer?"

Meredith: "What about you? With Crystal and Burke."

Cristina: "Alright. What about you Izzy?"

Meredith: "Can you please tell us the baby's gender?"

Izzy: "FINE! It's a boy! HAPPY!"

Cristina: "I hated having those mood-swings."

Izzy and Meredith: "Yeah, yeah."

Cristina: "What about the name?"

Izzy: "Charlie."

Meredith: "You can not be serious."

Izzy: "Why?"

Cristina: "Charlie Brown!"

Meredith: "Since you became pregnant you lost your since of humor Cristina."

Cristina: "I know."

Izzy: "Well let's get this 'party' over with."

* * *

Wedding day: 

Meredith heard her que. Her dress was a pure white, spaghetti strap with beads stiched into the hem. She closed her eyes and heard every rise.

_Here goes._

Derek lost his breath when he saw Meredith. She looked so beautiful yet so sad because she was walking down the isle alone. Her mother sat in the front completely dazed of what was going on. Bailey and Webber sat starting at Meredith and Derek in complete disbelief of what was going on. Cristina and Burke were trying to calm down a squirming Crystal and George was gently holding Izzy's hand. Derek's whole family looked so happy that their youngest son was finally getting married… to someone that was good enough for him.

The priest started as soon as Meredith arrived at the altar.

"We are gathered here today to join these two young people in holy matromony. If anyone were to object to the joining of these two please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"THESE TWO CAN NOT BE JOINED!" yelled someone from the back of the room.

Meredith looked over at the man, "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"MEREDITH! I STILL LOVE YOU!" shouted Ryan as the whole room looked back at him.

* * *

Oh ahh.. cliffhanger.

I'm sorry I had to rush things but when I saw the preview I knew that I needed to change the story so I created a new one, 'friends with you.' And would have to end this one. So that is why it is VERY rushed. Please review and enjoy.

--grey moose


	8. the three c's

_Meredith looked over at the man, "Ryan? What are you doing here?"_

"_MEREDITH! I STILL LOVE YOU!" shouted Ryan as the whole room looked back at him.

* * *

Derek looked at Meredith in a total daze._

"Meredith, who is Ryan?"

Ryan looked intently in Meredith's eyes, "I LOVE YOU!"

Meredith stared blanked at the audience. She sighed, "Ryan and I used to date in med school. Just as we were about to graduate; he proposed. Because of all that was going on; graduating, starting my internship, and my mother; I said no. The most important reason was I didn't dream of spending my entire life with him."

Ryan looked at Meredith in disbelief, "I GAVE MY HEART TO YOU! AND YOU JUST STEP ON IT! I STILL LOVE YOU AND WE CAN GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW!"

Meredith stepped off the altar and walked up the aisle, leaving Derek in utter shock along with the rest of the audience. Meredith took both of Ryan's hands in hers.

"Ryan, I love you too." Ryan began to beam.

"But… only as a friend. We had our fun but I want to spend the rest of my life with Derek. If you love me, you will do me one favor."

Ryan nodded as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Sit down, enjoy the wedding. Go back to where you work, meet someone, fall in love with them, marry them, be happy together, maybe even have kids. I want you to move on."

"Ok."

Meredith kissed Ryan on the cheek and walked back down the aisle.

* * *

4 years later:

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"What is it Caitlin?" answered Meredith as she walked into the living room.

"Charlie is being mean to me." Meredith groaned.

"Charlie, be nice."

"Yes Aunt Meredith." Meredith walked back into the kitchen and tenderly kissed Derek.

"So when are Izzy and George coming back from the hospital? I have a shift you know."

"I know, Derek but I mean come one. Go to your shift. I'll have my cousin Lynn to baby-sit while I sleep. Then I have a double shift."  
"Ok. Bye Mer."

"Bye Derek."

* * *

"CRYSTAL!"

"What is it mom?"

"Get ready to go to Aunt Meredith's. Mommy needs to work."

"That won't be necessary."

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!"

"Course sweetheart."

* * *

Epilogue:

These six couples and their children lived out their lives in the finest way possible. They switched shifts to have all the kids be watched by at least one person and often asked nearby family members to baby-sit. Cristina and Burke did marry, as did Izzy and George. Crystal, Charlie, and Caitlin followed in their parents' footsteps and were best friends. I guess you could say that faith is a funny thing but sometimes, it can end up how you want it to be. Just Happily.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if the ending disappointed you. Just leave me some suggestions and I can spruce it up and give you major credit.

--chelseagrey


End file.
